


Same mistakes.

by XxXA27XxX



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Extramarital Affairs, F/F, F/M, Polyamory Negotiations, Sansa Stark is Queen in the North, Wildlings - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:09:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26889412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxXA27XxX/pseuds/XxXA27XxX
Summary: Sansa, como rainha do Norte, visita periodicamente todo o seu território, incluindo algumas partes do verdadeiro norte em sinal de boa convivência. Tormund foi nomeado Rei-para-lá-muralha, e sua passagem por lá era esperada com animação.Jon Snow e Val são felizes juntos, mas a visita de Sansa traz lembranças que nenhum dos dois conseguiu esquecer."Love is the death of duty."
Relationships: Jon Snow & Sansa Stark, Jon Snow & Val, Jon Snow/Sansa Stark/Val, Jon Snow/Val, Sansa Stark/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> TW: essa fanfic envolve traição, se isso te dá gatilho, por favor não ler.  
> Também não irei desenvolver muito o casamento de Sansa com o tal Lorde Leister, é um personagem original apenas aqui para cumprir a função de ser casado com Sansa.  
> Será curta, mas haverá 3 pontos de vista diferentes: Sansa, Jon e Val.  
> Se quiser dar um clima na leitura, sugiro a música "Same Mistakes" da Laurel, na qual foi inspiração para o título.  
> Bem, espero que gostem! Boa leitura!

> _ I waited down on the sea _
> 
> _ Here you come, are you coming for me? _
> 
> _ Screaming "how could you move on?" _
> 
> _ When you're still bad in love with me. _

** POV SANSA  **

Após dias e mais dias em cima da sela de um cavalo, ver as tendas pouco iluminadas em meio ao gelo, foi a melhor coisa que viu desde que saíram de Castle Black. Ou do que tinha sobrado e sido reconstruído dele. 

Suas mãos, mesmo enluvadas estavam geladas e seus dedos segurando as rédeas do cavalo estavam duros e doloridos do frio e do tempo. Seu nariz gelado e vermelho, sua respiração soltando uma densa fumaça no clima gelado e imperdoável do norte, e suas pernas sofriam com câimbras de tempo em tempo pela posição na sela. 

Como Rainha do Norte e diplomata, Sansa precisava garantir a boa convivência com os povos livres, principalmente pela ajuda vital que eles disponibilizaram para que ela pudesse tomar Winterfell de volta e lutar contra o exército dos mortos. Mesmo que isso significasse semanas entre a sela e sua liteira.

Em quase uma década de reinado, essa era apenas a segunda vez que ela visitava o pequeno vilarejo onde Tormund vivia com sua família. A primeira tinha sido um pouco antes de se casar com Leister, quando ela e seu governo eram jovens e inexperientes. Mas o tempo tinha a calejado para uma governante justa e decente, ou pelo menos era isso que as faltas de rebeliões mostravam, ela tinha orgulho de manter seu povo longe de guerras e mortes, o norte tinha sido irrigado com tanto sangue não fazia muito tempo atrás, havia que dar um basta nisso, mais do que ninguém Sansa queria estar em paz e segura,

_ Woowoo! _ um dos guardas disse suavemente puxando as rédeas de sua montaria, fazendo o cavalo parar, Sansa fez o mesmo. Soltando uma respiração que nem lembrava que prendia, jogou uma das pernas para o lado para se desmontar, sendo surpreendida pela dor e câimbra que vieram em seguida, que só cessara, quando sentou com as pernas juntas por um instante. Algum guarda lhe ajudou a desmontar e voltou a atenção para o restante da guarnição. 

Sansa ainda arrumava suas saias quando Tormund gritou estridente:

_ Rainha Sansa! Bem vinda! _ seguido de uma gargalhada tremenda. - Venham, venham! _ agora a voz, ainda alta e animada, era dirigida para os integrantes dentro da tenda. Pouco a pouco, crianças de várias idades junto com um corpulenta mulher com um bebê no colo saíram da tenda com um sorriso envergonhado.

_ Estes são meus filhos Talén, Malla, Edd, Mira e o pequeno Jon. _ Tormund apresentou os filhos por ordem de tamanho, do maior para o menor, as crianças tinham cabelos ruivos e loiros, lindamente cacheados e sorriam timidamente, ainda que o olhar era de curiosidade. _ E esta é minha joia preciosa, Maggi! _ abraçando a cintura da esposa e dando-lhe um beijo na bochecha, Maggi coroou, enquanto oferecia um sorriso para Sansa. 

Sansa ignorou a falta de cortesias e títulos reais.

_ É um prazer conhece-los, é uma linda família, Tormund. _ o elogio era sincero. E entre os sorrisos que ela retribuía, Sansa tentava não pensar no nome que tinha sido solto na conversa. _Jon._

_ Entre! Entre! Preparamos uma tenda só para você, sua Rainha. _ Sansa riu genuinamente pela primeira vez em semanas com o jeito livre de Tormund, com certeza ela conseguia apreciar mais o jeito que o povo livre ou os _selvagens_ , como eram chamados, mas ela não concordava que selvagens fosse apropriado _._ Havia suas diferenças, mas diferentes de todas as lendas que a velha Nan tinha-lhe contado quando menina, todas suas experiências com os tão selvagens tinha sido agradável. Eles se mostraram aliados fiéis e indispensáveis, grandes comerciantes de leite de cabra e seus derivados, seus trabalhos com lã e couro e corda de cânhamo também era comercializados pelo norte e visto como produtos de qualidade. O povo livre também começou a comprar cera para vela, produtos de montaria e alguns vegetais e frutas nas feiras que ocorriam em locais onde as culturas se misturavam. Muita coisa tinha mudado depois da última grande guerra. 

_ Bem, montem acampamento, alimentem e descansem os cavalos. Comam, bebam água, durmam. Tenho certeza que os senhores trouxeram suprimentos necessários para os 25 homens da guarnição, certo? 

_ Sim, sua alteza. _ o mesmo guarda que lhe ajudou desmontar respondeu. Qual era seu nome mesmo? Sansa era apresentada a tantos nomes e guardas e cavaleiros que ficava confusa. 

_ Peça ajuda aos homens de Tormund, um deles lhe prestarão ajuda. 

_ Sim, sua graça. _ o guarda fez sua cortesia. 

_ Eu posso mostrar um bom lugar para armarem acampamento e colocarem os animais, se quiserem. 

Ofereceu uma voz rouca do tempo, mais grossa e mais madura do que ela lembrava. Seu timbre grave soou por seus ouvidos, fazendo seu coração imediatamente disparar e suas bochechas corarem como uma donzela. 

Por um momento, nem ela e nem o guarda sabiam como reagir. Juntando sua dignidade, Sansa respirou fundo e olhou para o dono daquela voz que ela não escutava há quase 10 anos. 

Ele estava mais velho, mas que sejamos honestos, ela também estava. 

Jon ainda tinha seus longos cabelos escuros, agora um pouco grisalhos pelo tempo, assim como sua barba, ele tinha marcas de idade ao redor dos olhos, mas os olhos continuavam com aquele tom marrom escuro que Sansa tanto amava, e havia dúvida naqueles olhos, medo de sua reação? Talvez. Mas ela reconhecia naqueles olhos o que ela sempre via nos seus. 

Saudades. 

_ Jon... _ foi tudo que ela conseguiu responder antes de se jogar em seus braços abertos. Ele a levantou do chão, abraçando forte sua cintura, sentindo o cheiro de seus cabelos ruivos, a firmeza de seu corpo, a delicadeza do tecido de seu vestido revestido de inverno. Sansa enterrou seu rosto no pescoço de Jon, sentindo o cheiro masculino misturado com o cheiro da floresta de pinheiros e cedro nos quais estavam cercados. 

Assim como fizeram há muitos anos atrás na muralha, Jon e Sansa se reencontraram. 


	2. Jon.

**POV JON**

> _And I guess we're back to talking _
> 
> _But it's never been a walk in the park _
> 
> _And I notice you've been jealous _
> 
> _ But I think it's just a present for parting ways _

Quando abriu os olhos e diminuiu a força do abraço na cintura de Sansa, Jon a devolveu ao chão. 

Por um segundo, seus olhos se encontraram e Sansa parecia tão confusa em relação aos seus sentimentos quanto ele. 

_ Entre com Tormund, eu encontrarei você lá dentro quando eu terminar. _ sua voz saiu rouca e grave, ele se sentia 10 anos mais jovem; sentiu a falta de seus irmãos, sentiu a solidão e a raiva e tudo que ele sentira todos esses anos atrás. 

Sansa assentiu, ainda sem conseguir formular palavras, olhou para o guarda e deu um leve comando, o timbre tremido tão bem escondido pela firmeza que ela impôs em sua voz.

Os momentos seguintes, enquanto andava entre as trilhas enlameadas que abriram entre a neve, tinham a sensação de ser um sonho. O cheiro de lavanda com limão que tinha seus cabelos e roupas era real? O azul de seus olhos? Ele viveu tudo isso? Os passos de guardas e cavalos atrás dele confirmavam que sim.

Quando soube por Tormund que Sansa iria fazer uma breve visita, Jon quase cogitou levar Val e tudo que tinham e acampar em algum lugar _mais_ ao norte, mas infelizmente ele não conseguiu encontrar nenhuma desculpa boa e razoável o suficiente para justificar a sua ausência justo quando sua _irmã_ de tantos anos viria ao encontro do povoado. Não teria jeito, Jon teria que ficar e engolir seus sentimentos e suas raivas e todos os seus por quês. Pelo bem de Val ele seria cordial e breve, logo ela voltaria para Winterfell e seriam mais uma década até se verem novamente. 

Mas quando ela a viu, de costas para ele enquanto conversava com Tormund, seu coração bateu tão rápido que ele se sentiu nauseado. Por anos ele temeu esse momento, esse encontro. Mas ali eles estavam. E tudo que ele tinha planejado: a distância, a etiqueta, a cordialidade fria e calculada. Tudo isso tinha fugido da sua mente no momento em que ele a sentiu em seus braços mais uma vez.

Ainda em silêncio, e perdido em seus pensamentos, Jon indicou onde colocassem os cavalos junto com uma área que tinham retirado a neve para que os homens de Sansa pudessem armar acampamento. 

Na volta, com os pensamentos ainda agitados, uma voz conhecida o chamou em um tom amável:

_ Jon? 

Val vinha em sua direção, uma cesta com panos molhados e uma tigela de água em suas mãos, seus olhos tinham uma curiosidade afiada. 

_ Soube que a Rainha chegou. 

_ Aye. 

_ Você?... Já falou com ela? _ Val questionou, ainda curiosidade em seu olhar.

Soltando um suspiro, Jon concordou com a cabeça.

_ Muito pouco, ela está com Tormund, Maggi e as crianças. 

Val arqueou a sobrancelha. 

Anos atrás, quando ele foi exilado na Muralha e tudo que ele tinha era a culpa pesada em seus ombros e o gosto amargo de metal na sua boca, Val o encontrou enquanto acampava pelo norte com alguns outros homens dos povos livres. 

Val era inteligente e tinha uma língua afiada. Com longos cabelos loiros cor de mel ressecados pelo vento e frio, olhos cinzentos cheios de expressões. às vezes ela lembrava Ygritte, às vezes ela lembrava Sansa. Mas Val era, sem dúvidas, toda ela mesma. Val era ela quem ela era sem nunca pedir desculpas. Val ajudava na caça e também auxiliava nos partos. Afiava flechas e costurava cobertores e entendia e montava cavalos como ninguém.

E quando ela a _roubou_ (ou foi o contrário?), Jon sentiu que eles poderiam construir uma vida toda juntos se realmente quisessem. E desde então, eles tem construído uma vida calma juntos. 

Jon nunca escondeu sua história, contou sobre Ygritte e Daenerys, contou sobre Sansa e como ele desejou seu próprio sangue. Val o escutou sem julgamento, alinhando suas pernas entre as dele, dando-lhe um beijo molhado. 

_ Eu vou voltar para ajudar Dana, o bebê não deve estar muito longe de chegar. _ Val explicou, jogando a trança para trás dos ombros. _ Preciso de mais água quente.

_ Se quiser eu posso buscar para você. _ Jon ofereceu, se aproximando de Val.

_ Não, deixa que eu pego. Vá falar com sua Rainha. _ ela ofereceu um sorriso sincero e deu um beijo em sua bochecha, continuando seu caminho. 

Bem, parecia que ir ao encontro de Sansa agora era inevitável. Segurando o fôlego, ele caminhou os poucos metros até a tenda e a abriu. Imediatamente o calor e o barulho lhe atingiu. 

O cheiro de ensopado e as gargalhadas estridentes das crianças, a voz alta de Tormund. 

_ Lorde Snow! _ Tormund gritou, chamando toda a atenção para ele. _ Sente seu rabo bonito aqui com a gente. Guardamos um lugar pra você! Cadê a Val? 

Sansa o observava, um sorriso no canto dos lábios. Seus olhos mostraram um interesse extra quando o nome de Val foi mencionado.

_ Ajudando Dana, mais um bebê. _ ele respondeu fazendo seu caminho entre crianças sentadas no chão e seus brinquedos, o lugar ao lado de Sansa estava vazio, não restando opção se não sentar ao seu lado. 

_ Oh sim, sim! Já era tempo! Lorde Snow ainda não conseguiu enfiar um bebê em Val. Será que tem algum problema com esse seu pinto mixuruca? _ Tormund disse em alto e bom tom, explodindo uma alta gargalhada, como já era de se esperar dele. 

Jon apenas seguiu em uma risada sem graça, sem saber como continuar o assunto. 

Como um enviado dos deuses, Maggi animadamente ofereceu ensopado, e a comoção e a comilança segurou os ânimos e as perguntas pelos próximos minutos. 

Enquanto comiam o ensopado gorduroso e salgado, Jon pode olhar os traços de Sansa, e como o tempo só havia deixado mais bonita. Ela parecia mais cansada, tinha marcas no canto dos olhos, mas sua postura ainda era perfeita e sempre tão cordial. Seus cabelos ainda tinham um ruivo intenso, mas as vezes o tom branco capturava seus olhos no meio das tranças. O tempo havia passado para os dois.

Depois de comerem, Sansa agradeceu com toda sua cordialidade e pediu licença para voltar ao seu acampamento. 

_ Estava delicioso, Maggi. Mas foi uma viagem cansativa, eu gostaria muito de retirar esses sapatos. _ seu tom era casual. 

_ Eu posso lhe acompanhar até o acampamento... _ Jon ofereceu. 

_ Aye, Lorde Snow leva você até lá. _ Tormund disse com um tom risonho e lançou uma piscadela. 

Sansa corou.

Balançando a cabeça e soltando uma leve risada, Jon guiou Sansa para fora de tenda e juntos os dois iniciaram o caminho até o acampamento. 

_ Então você não tem filhos? _ Sansa iniciou a conversa. 

Arqueando a sobrancelha, surpreso com o tema que ela tinha escolhido.

_ Ainda não. _ ele respondeu _ Val não quer deixar de montar os cavalos, então estamos sempre adiando. _ ele completou.

Sansa assentiu com a cabeça, parecia ainda não estar satisfeita. 

_ E você? _ Jon perguntou. 

_ Dois. _ Sansa sorriu abertamente. _ Eddard tem seis anos e Lily tem quatro. 

O peito de Jon se encheu de emoção ao imaginar pequenas crianças nortenhas de cabelos escuros e ruivos correndo pelos pátios de Winterfell. 

_ Meus parabéns. _ ele ofereceu sinceramente. 

\- Eles são a melhor coisa que meu casamento com Leister trouxe, que a coroa trouxe, que a vida trouxe! _ ela jogou as mãos para o alto, ainda sorrindo. _ Às vezes eles quase me matam de tanto stress mas eu os amo até a morte. 

Caminhando no escuro, sob a luz do luar, Jon e Sansa conversavam como velhos amigos, cada vez mais próximo do acampamento. 

_ Eu fico feliz por você, Sansa. Conseguiu o que sempre quis. 

_ Nem tudo. _ seu tom era provocativo, olhando no fundo de seus olhos. Sansa o quis tanto, tanto. Ela o teve por tão pouco tempo, sentiu seus beijos e seu corpo por tão breve que as vezes ela jurava que tudo tinha sido invenção da sua cabeça. Mas as memórias eram tão detalhadas e reais para serem apenas sonhos. 

_ Sans... _ seu antigo apelido soou tão gostoso em sua voz calejada do tempo que Sansa se arrepiou, mas ela atribuiu isso ao frio. 

_ Senti sua falta, Jon. 

_ Aye, eu também. 

O silêncio pairou enquanto seus olhares se misturavam e se perdiam um no outro. 

Ali, no escuro da noite, de baixo da luz das estrelas, Jon tomou os lábios de Sansa nos seus e a beijou com toda urgência e saudade que tinha guardado em seu peito, seus lábios macios e gelados.

Quando finalmente eles se separaram, Jon a acompanhou até os poucos metros que faltavam até o acampamento e fez seu retorno.

Apenas para encontrar Val no meio do caminho, olhando para ele. 


	3. Val.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Essa fanfic não é pró adultério. Mas ela tem sim, uma vertente mais livre.  
> *Jarl nos livros das Crônicas de Gelo e Fogo foi um selvagem que foi "roubado" por Val (ritual de casamento), ele morreu tentando subir a muralha.

> **POV VAL**
> 
> _ And I'll lay awake _
> 
> _ Making the same mistake _
> 
> _ Thinking of you _
> 
> _ All I think of her touching you _

Quando finalmente o bebê nasceu, Val pensou que se apressasse o passo o suficiente, ainda conseguiria chegar a tempo de conhecer com a rainha de Jon, mas encontrou apenas Maggi lavando as vasilhas, Jon teria levado Sansa até seu acampamento, explicou ela. 

Suas costas doíam e ela queria ir descansar mais que tudo, mas resolveu andar na direção das luzes do acampamento e do som de homens conversando no escuro da noite, o caminho até o acampamento estavam enlameado e pouco iluminado, mas Val conhecia bem o lugar. 

O som de uma conversa baixa entre duas pessoas fez com que Val parasse de andar e prestasse atenção, quieta como um leão da montanha, ela focou nas vozes não estavam mais que 30 metros em sua frente, quando seus olhos focaram na escuridão, ela viu Jon beijando Sansa com tanta ternura que por um momento ela duvidou de todo os momentos que ela pensou que Jon poderia esquecer o passado e construir com ela uma nova vida. Seu coração apertou, seu estômago doía, e ela sentia seus olhos lacrimejarem. 

Ela gostavam de Jon, ela amava Jon. Eles estavam há anos juntos e tinham uma vida feliz e simples. Mas Jon era Jon. E eles eram diferentes. 

Val sempre soube, desde o dia que ele lhe contou sobre sua vida e sobre as mulheres importantes na sua vida, é que ela nunca poderia tomar o lugar de nenhuma delas. Ela nunca poderia ser sua mãe, ou Ygritte, ou a Rainha Dragão. Ou Sansa. Assim como Jon nunca seria Jarl. Ela entendia o que era amar e _perder_. E Val, por mais que soubesse de tudo isso, não conseguia controlar a raiva e os ciúmes que lhe cortaram como uma adaga afiada. 

Apenas quando o casal terminou o beijo e voltou a trilhar seu caminho para o acampamento é que Val soltou uma respiração pesada que nem ela sabia que segurava. O que ela iria fazer? O que ela deveria fazer? 

Ela sentia uma fúria e uma tristeza em seu âmago, mas ela também sentia uma grande empatia pelos dois, e pela história que eles não dividiram juntos. 

Sua respiração levantava fumaça no frio, e ela ficou perdida em seus sentimentos até que seus olhos captaram Jon voltando em sua direção, com os olhos arregalados e cheios de culpa. 

Por um instante eles apenas se olharam em silêncio. E então, com a voz falhada e hesitante, Jon perguntou:

_ Val? 

Ela não encontrou palavras para responder. 

Jon deu mais um passo em sua direção, e instintivamente, Val deu um passo para trás, recuando. 

_ Val... _ dessa vez não era uma pergunta, era quase um suspiro, uma súplica. 

Cruzando os braços, protegendo-se do frio e ao mesmo tempo tentando encontrar conforto, ela respondeu baixinho.

_ Vamos para dentro, está tarde. 

Sem mais nenhuma troca de palavras, os dois caminharam até sua tenda, desfazendo o laço que mantinha a entrada da tenda fechada, Val de imediato sentiu o cheio de bordo queimando na chaminé e do pão de centeio que tinha deixado esfriar perto do calor mais cedo. Tinha cheiro de lar, e Val sentiu que poderia respirar novamente, ela estava segura, ela estava bem. 

_ Eu... _ ela iniciou, suas palavras de inicio hesitantes _ Eu sei que quando começamos nossa vida nós éramos estranhos que encontraram conforto na solidão um do outro. 

_ Val... _ Jon interrompeu. 

_ Deixa eu terminar. _ ela tomou fôlego _ Jon eu sei que você ama sua rainha do norte, eu sei disso. você sabe disso, ela sabe disso. Não ter por que tentar se explicar. 

Os olhos de Jon, aqueles malditos olhos marrons, tão escuros e tão lindos quando, assim como ela, acordavam com preguiça nas manhãs geladas. Agora aqueles olhos lhe lançavam um olhar triste, cheios de culpa, e ela sabia que nenhum dos dois gostaria que fosse assim. Val gostaria que ele e sua rainha fossem felizes, mas ela também queria ser feliz _com_ ele. 

_ Eu amo você, por isso, eu entendo. E... Eu não sei, Jon. Eu não consigo te odiar, ou odiar sua rainha. Eu gostaria que vocês tivessem tido uma chance. Mas... _ ela hesitou novamente. _ Eu não queria te perder, e eu preciso lidar com o que eu sinto, que não é de um todo bom. 

Jon veio em sua direção, lhe abraçando com força, beijando o topo de sua cabeça, sussurrando como ele também não gostaria de perder ela. Mas Val não conseguia se concentrar, o cheio de lavanda e limão encheu suas narinas, um cheiro refinado. O cheiro de Sansa. 

Sua boca salivou. 

_ Val, me desculpe. _ foi tudo que ela entendeu. 

_ Fique com a sua rainha enquanto ela estiver aqui. _ Val sentiu um gosto amargo na boca e seu coração se apertou, mas ela sentia que não tinha por que fingir que nada mais iria acontecer, ou tentar esquecer o que já tinha acontecido. 

Jon arqueou a sobrancelha. 

_ Teremos o resto da vida. _ Val afirmou. 

Jon consentiu. 

_ Aye. 

Mas ainda sim, não parecia que o assunto tinha terminado. 

_ Val, você tem certeza? Eu... eu não mereço você, ou ela. _ ele coçou a barba. _ Você é minha esposa e eu tenho um compromisso com você, Val. Eu não poderia ter feito isso com você. 

Jon acariciou o rosto de Val, que olhava fixamente em seus olhos. 

_ Nós temos um compromisso de sempre ser estar ali um pelo outro. E... bem, se Jarl voltasse dos mortos eu também não sei como eu iria reagir _ ela confessou em um humor seco. 

_ Eu amo você. 

_ E você ama Sansa. 

_ E eu também amo você. _ Jon insistiu, seus olhos carinhosos. 

_ Eu sei. _ ela sorriu de canto, seu coração mais calmo. _ Eu também amo você. 

Naquela noite, Jon esquentou uma vasilha de ensopado com pão para ela jantar e depois os dois foram para de baixo de seus pelos, em poucos minutos, a respiração pesada de Jon foi se transformando em leves roncos. E só ali, no escuro e na solidão da noite, Val deixou algumas lágrimas caírem. 


	4. Sansa.

**POV SANSA**

> _ And I guess I wanna leave, oh wait _
> 
> _ Patience, you said, "oh wait" _
> 
> _ I found you latching on _

Quando acordou cedo na manhã seguinte, o estômago de Sansa se apertava em animação e ansiedade, as memórias do cheiro e do gosto de Jon não saiam de sua mente.

E quando sonhou naquela noite, estava em Winterfell, mas em vez de ser seu marido lhe esperando em seu solar, era Jon. Com duas crianças de características nortenhas ao seu lado, eles sorriam e conversavam algo que Sansa não conseguia entender. Quando acordou, lágrimas encheram seus olhos. Seria essa a vida que eles poderiam ter levado se Jon tivesse ficado? Se ela tivesse conseguido fazer Jon voltar para Winterfell? 

Mas, se as coisas não tivessem sido da maneira que foram, Eddard e Lily não estariam aqui. E, os deuses são sua testemunha de como ela não trocaria seus filhos por nada, nem mesmo por Jon. Eles eram sua maior e melhor alegria, nenhum amor comparava ao amor que ela sentia pelo seus pequenos. 

O gosto amargo do arrependimento tomou seu corpo, não apenas ela era casada com um homem que a respeitava, mas Jon também tinha um compromisso com Val, e os dois não tinham esse direito. Mas por que então era tão bom? Por que seu corpo foi tomado de uma euforia que não sentia desde jovem? Por que o calor que se espalhava do seu peito, inevitavelmente, fez seu coração acelerar e seu ventre pulsar só de lembrar dos lábios de Jon nos seus, das mãos fortes e calejadas apertando sua cintura? Ela deveria ser louca, igual Cersei. 

Balançando a cabeça, na tentativa de tirar esses pensamentos, Sansa se levantou e ordenou por água quente para lavar o rosto e começar o dia. Após trançar seu cabelo em uma linda trança lateral, ela seguiu para fora de seu acampamento, com um guarda a tira colo. Sansa podia até pensar em recusar, mas protocolos eram protocolos, e ela como Rainha do Norte não poderia ter o luxo de ficar despreocupada com a sua segurança. Agarrando com força sua capa para proteger do frio, ela fez seu caminho até as tendas, recebendo felicitações de bom dia dos seus soldados durante o percurso, ela sempre respondia com um sorriso no rosto e questionava se eles tinham tudo que precisavam para o café da manhã. 

_ Aye, sua Graça. _ um dos soldados respondeu. 

_ E os cavalos? _ Sansa perguntou, ajeitando as luvas na mão direita. 

_ Alguém deles ofereceu ajuda para tratar da montaria, minha Rainha. _ outro homem respondeu, sorrindo entre um gole quente de vinho e outro. 

Arqueando a sobrancelha, Sansa pediu que fosse escoltada até o estábulo feito de última hora para abrigar os cavalos do tempo. 

Com borboletas no estômago, ela apressou o passo, acreditando que Jon estivesse com os cavalos, apenas alguns passos dali. 

Quando chegou perto do estábulo, em vez de Jon, ela encontrou uma figura alta e magra, com pesadas roupas de pelo, seus cabelos loiros estavam em uma trança lateral muito mais simples que a de Sansa. Ela jogava feno nas cocheiras e acariciava os animais enquanto cantarolava baixinho. 

Quando percebeu a presença de Sansa, a figura se virou para ela com olhos intensos

Era Val. 

_ Nos dê licença. _ Sansa ordenou ao guarda, que com uma leve cortesia deixou as duas mulheres conversarem em privacidade. 

Por alguns segundos, elas apenas de olharam, observando cada detalhe defensivo uma na outra. Sobrancelhas arqueadas, boca entre aberta, uma tensão no ar. 

Val foi a primeira a falar. 

_ Belos cavalos, eu acho as rédeas que vocês colocam na boca do bicho uma merda, mas... _ o tom de Val era informal, quase sem emoção. 

_ Eu... eu não entendo... muito de cavalos. _ Sansa não sabia o que responder. 

Mais uma vez, o silêncio pairou. Se Val não soubesse antes o que tinha acontecido entre Sansa e seu companheiro, a postura culpada de Sansa deixaria tudo a perder. 

_ Seu nome é Val, não é? 

_ Aye. E o seu é Sansa Stark de Winterfell, a rainha de Jon. _ Val respondeu, soltando sua respiração, dando um passo a frente. 

Sansa sentiu as borboletas em seu estômago se agitarem mais uma vez com Val mais próxima. Ela era linda, Sansa jamais poderia refutar isso. 

_ Eu sou a Rainha do Norte. _ Sansa respondeu em um tom simples, esperando por mais. Val a observava como se observasse uma presa, mas seu tom não era de inimizade, elas dançavam uma dança perigosa entre a curiosidade, o ciúme e a atração que, sem nenhuma das duas planejarem, estava lá. _ E você é a esposa de Jon. 

Val riu, um humor cítrico. 

_ Esposa, é. Eu acho que podemos usar a palavra esposa, por mais que ela não seja muito usada por aqui. _ o sorriso debochado de Val continuava em seu rosto enquanto lentamente ela se aproximava mais e mais. 

Sansa não sabia o que fazer. Seu coração acelerou e o cheiro de especiarias e feno que vinham da selvagem inundou suas narinas, trazendo uma excitação desconhecida. 

_ Você sabe como se casam os selvagens, Rainha do Norte? _ Val indagou, rodeando Sansa, observando seu vestido cinza, pesado e mais caro do que Val podia imaginar. Em sua capa, havia lobos correndo por toda parte. 

_ Um pouco, minha Senhora. _ Sansa respondeu, o nervosismo trazendo suas manias de cortesia.

Val estava a poucos centímetros dela, seus olhos azuis curiosos (ou seriam cinza?) ficaram menos intensos quando ela riu. 

_ Eu não tenho títulos, Rainha do Norte. Eu me chamo Val. 

_ Então me chame de Sansa. _ ela respondeu, observando a feição de Val mudar novamente. E lá estava a intensidade em seu olhar novamente, fazendo seu ventre tremer. 

_ Sansa, você sabe como os selvagens se casam? _ a pergunta era retórica, Sansa continuou em silêncio. _ Nós somos mais simples, Sansa. Nós escolhemos alguém, ou alguém nos escolhe _ Val deu mais um passo em sua direção. _ E então, quando ninguém está olhando, nós _roubamos_ quem desejamos. 

O olhar das duas se encontraram, Val aproximou a boca de orelha de Sansa e sussurrou: 

_ Eu roubei Jon, Sansa... E poderia roubar você nesse momento se eu quisesse. Tirar você dessas suas bonitas roupas, embaraçar esse seu lindo cabelo. _ o tom não era por si só sedutor, ainda tinha uma leve nota de hostilidade. 

Quando Val recuou, ela juntou o balde com água fresca que trouxe para os cavalos e olhou novamente para Sansa, que continuava sem reação. 

A selvagem lhe lançou um sorriso amigável, que lhe confortou e fez com que Sansa sorrisse também. 

Antes de dar as costas e voltar para o que tinha que fazer, Val tocou levemente os lábios de Sansa com as pontas dos dedos. 

_ Vejo você por ai, Rainha do Norte. 

E ela se foi, deixando Sansa confusa consigo mesma, com o coração disparado e sua intimidade tão molhada que ela pulou o café da manhã e voltou para sua tenda, onde pensamentos de Jon se misturavam com o jeito selvagem de Val. Quando atingiu o orgasmo, ela não sabia por qual nome chamar. 

_


	5. Val.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Último capítulo! Espero que tenham gostado <3
> 
> SMUT

**POV VAL**

> _ "I don't want you _
> 
> _ But I still want you to love me _
> 
> _Yeah I said "I don't want you But I still want you to love me"_

O som alto de risadas, conversa, assobios e cantoria fazia a o ar ficar quente e pesado mesmo estando frio lá fora. De baixo da grande tenda que os homens levantaram, todos que cabiam estavam reunidos. Selvagens e os homens da Rainha, dividindo cerveja e vinho, cheio de conversas afiadas, suas línguas ficando mais soltas com as mulheres do norte. 

Maggi distribuía tigelas de vinho requentado e leite de cabra fermentado entre as mãos ansiosas, que se erguiam pedindo por mais bebida e Tormund fazia piadas e brindava a Rainha de Jon. Fazia muito tempo que Val estivera em alguma comemoração assim, depois da guerra contra os Outros, com tanta gente que morreu, as comemorações ficaram mais raras, sendo quase exclusivamente feita de maneira bem simples quando algum bebê nascia. E ela nem imaginou que sentiu tanta falta de estar no meio desse caos até se encontrar nele de novo. 

O cheiro do vinho, as risada altas, as crianças correndo soltas, as cantorias que ela gostava tanto de cantarolar baixinho enquanto trabalhava com os cavalos, a atmosfera de festa e comemoração. 

A rainha estaria partindo na manhã de volta ao seu castelo de pedra, não ficando muito mais que três dias no acampamento. Quando ela perguntou pra Jon a razão da visita curta, ele respondeu que Sansa tinha dois filhos pequenos e gostaria de estar com eles. Val não podia negar que achou o motivo nobre e percebeu como aquele povo de lá vivia cheio de regras e coisas para se fazer, com cortesias e títulos e castelos. Val não conseguia entender como alguém conseguia viver naquele sistema e entendia agora por que Jon decidiu não voltar. 

A festa estava alta e animada e já beirava o começo da madrugada quando Val percebeu que Jon não estava mais sentado perto de Tormund onde esteve a noite toda, ela deve ter ficado ocupada conversando com as outras mulheres na tenda e bebendo e não percebeu que ele já tivesse voltando para sua tenda.

Quando levantou, ela cambaleou um pouco e gargalhou com as pessoas ao redor, terminando seu copo ela o entregou vazio para Maggi e saiu da tenda. O contraste do vento congelante em seu rosto foi tão gostoso que ela sorriu, bêbada na noite, Val começou seu caminho em direção a tenda, arqueando a sobrancelha quando percebeu que ele não estava lá dormindo como ela tinha pensado inicialmente. 

Seu coração acelerou quando seu instinto lhe disse para procurar Jon no acampamento de Sansa. 

Com a boca seca, segurando o seu casaco contra o corpo, ela fez o curto caminho em direção ao acampamento, os guardas bêbados estavam reunidos em circulo cantando e bebendo, nenhum deles percebeu quando Val passou por eles em direção a tenda de Sansa. 

As velas lá dentro estavam acessas, em silêncio  se aproximou, o barulho dos guardas ficando mais distante enquanto ela focava seu instintos em investigar sem ser percebida. Quando pode chegar perto o suficiente para ver o que estava acontecendo, ela prendeu a respiração e sentiu seu coração palpitar, seu estômago apertou. 

Nu, Jon estavam em cima de Sansa, que debaixo dele gemia e mordia seu ombro. 

Val por um segundo não conseguiu processar o que estava acontecendo, e quando entendeu, ela não conseguiu se mexer. Ela soltou a respiração que prendia e tentou se acalmar. Ela sabia que isso iria acontecer, ela mesmo tinha ciência e não tinha reprendido Jon pelo que ele tinha feito antes. O que ela não sabia era o quanto ela gostava de Jon e a sensação de dividir ele com outra pessoa deixou seu coração confuso. 

Ela queria parar de olhar, ela queria entrar lá e gritar com os dois, exigir explicações que ela já sabia. Mas ela não conseguia tirar o olhar dos dois fazendo amor.

Jon segurava Sansa com força pelo cabelo como fazia com ela e a fodia em um ritmo forte e intenso, Val sentiu seu ventre tremer vendo a cena e lentamente ela passou a língua pelo seus lábios enquanto observava a rainha se contorcendo de baixo do seu marido, soltando um longo gemido. 

Estupidamente, Val queria chegar mais perto, ver melhor e ouvir melhor, sua respiração ficou mais pesada e ela sentia que estava molhada, dando um pequeno passo para frente, sem querer ela chuta uma vasilha que deixaram perto da entrada da tenda, o objeto rola alguns centímetros a frente com um barulho grave e abafado. 

Val prende a respiração novamente. 

_ _Merda!_ \- ela pensa consigo enquanto ela se mantem parada, rezando para que o barulho tenha passado despercebido pelos dois. 

_ Tem alguém ai? _ ela escuta a voz de Jon perguntar.

_ _Merda!_ _ ela pensou novamente, jogando sua trança para o lado. Respirando fundo, ela conta até três e entra na tenda.

Os olhos de Sansa e Jon se arregalaram quando eles perceberam ela ali. Mas nenhum dos dois fez nenhum esforço para cobrirem seus corpos nus. 

_ Val? O que você?... _ Jon indagou, olhando para ela com uma cara surpresa. 

_ Vim aqui me despedir da sua rainha. _ ela respondeu, olhando intensamente para Jon e Sansa, que nua era ainda mais bonita do que ela imaginava.

Seus cabelos ruivos estavam soltos e caiam como cascata por cima de seus seios e sua feição tinha mudado do espanto para uma faceta mais jovial, sorrindo pelo canto da boca. 

_ Lady Val, fico lisonjeada pela consideração. _ Sansa se aproximou, de joelhos na cama ela ficou de frente a Val e começou a desfazer sua trança. _ Posso ver seu cabelo solto? 

Val retribuiu o sorriso, entrando no jogo que a rainha queria jogar. Seu estômago ainda estava apertado, mas agora havia algo a mais, havia uma excitação e um animação que não deixou o ciúmes continuar na sua cabeça. 

_ Eu não sou nenhuma "lady", Sansa. _ seu tom era um pouco rouco e irônico.

Tudo que ela conseguia pensar agora era nos dedos delicados de Sansa desfazendo seu trança, espalhando seu longo cabelo loiros, olhando em seus olhos e para seus lábios. Val decidiu se aproximar, encostando seus lábios nos de Sansa, sentindo-os quentes e inchados da sessão de beijos de antes. Com a ponta do dedo, Val trilhou o lado de Sansa, subindo e descendo, sentindo Sansa suspirar entre o beijo e sua pele se arrepiar por baixo de seus dedos. 

Val ouvir Jon grunhir no quarto, mas seu atenção não era dele nesse momento. 

Desfazendo o nó de seu casaco, ela começou a retirar as pesadas roupas que usava no dia a dia, ficando também nua. Com certa urgência, Val empurrou Sansa de volta para a cama, seus olhos presos no da outra enquanto ela lentamente colocava seu corpo por cima de Sansa, abrindo suas pernas gentilmente com as suas, se apoiando em um braço enquanto o outro  começou a explorar o corpo de Sansa, começando pelo seu rosto, seus lábios, descendo para seu pescoço onde ela deu um ligeiro apertão arrancando um gemido esganado de Sansa. Depois a sua mão apertou-lhe os seios, brincando com o mamilo gentilmente, cada vez descendo mais, passando pela barriga, quadril, na parte interna das coxas, Val passou levemente a unha, arranhando-a. Quando finalmente ela tocou na buceta quente e úmida de Sansa, estimulando o clitóris com calma, arrancando mais gemidos de Sansa, que procurava seus lábios para poder lhe beijar mais. 

Ela brincou com o clitóris de Sansa por um curto tempo e retirou sua mão, arrancando um gemido de frustação da outra mulher. Quebrando o beijo, Val juntou seus dedos indicador e médio e ofereceu para Sansa chupar, oferecendo um sorriso quando ela de imediato aceitou, chupando os dados de Val com desejo. 

Jon gemeu, chamando atenção, e Val olhou para ele. Deitado ao lado de Sansa, com a mão no pau, se masturbando enquanto assistia. Val lançou um olhar malicioso e voltou a atenção para a rainha. 

Com seus dedos molhados pela saliva, ela novamente os desceu até onde interessava, penetrando os dois dedos lentamente na buceta apertada de Sansa, a rainha gemeu alto, lançando sua mão para apertar os cabelos de Val entre seus dedos, puxando para perto para poder beijar e gemer contra seus lábios.

_ Está gostando? _ Val perguntou para ela, contra seus lábios. Sansa abriu os olhos, encontrando seu olhar antes de assentir com a cabeça. Val aumentou o ritmo e Sansa se contraiu, gemendo alto. _ Continue olhando para mim. _ ela pediu, quase um comando, enquanto seus dedos entravam e saiam molhados, as vezes ela os girava, intercalava as velocidades apenas para ver quais reações ela conseguiria arrancar da rainha. Sansa não assentiu, mas ela não ousou tirar seus olhos dos de Val. 

_ Eu vou gozar _ Sansa avisou, jogando a cabeça para trás. 

Val soltou uma leve risada e aproximou o lábio na orelha de Sansa e sussurrou para apenas ela ouvir: 

_ Agora eu roubei você também. _ seus dedos sentiram Sansa se contorcer e contrair até que o orgasmo passou e delicadamente ela retirou seus dedos. 

Ainda por cima de Sansa, Val sentiu duas mãos fortes puxando seu quadril, colocando-o pra cima, deixando-a de quatro. Antes de qualquer relação, ela sentiu Jon se posicionar atrás dela, lhe penetrando de uma vez só. 

Dessa vez, foi ela que não conseguiu segurar um gemido. Jon sabia exatamente o jeito que ela gostava. Forte, urgente, grosseiramente gostoso. Mordendo os lábios, ela desceu uma de seus mãos para seu clitóris e começou a estimula-lo enquanto seu marido a fodia deliciosamente por trás. 

Sansa, ainda ofegante, chegou bem perto de selvagem para poder arranhar suas costas e engolir os gemidos de Val com sua própria boca em beijos quentes, sabendo  que não demoraria até que Val gozasse.  Os gemidos de Jon também preenchiam o quarto, suas mãos calejadas apertavam seu quadril e distribuíam tapas fortes nas suas nádegas, deixando-as vermelhas. Seu ritmo mais descompassado com ele chegando cada vez mais perto do orgasmo. 

Não demorou muito até que Val suplicasse baixinho entre os lábios de Sansa, avisando que iria gozar, seguida por Jon, com um gemido rouco e longo. 

Os três estavam suados e ofegantes, Sansa e Val tinham seus cabelos grudados no rosto pelo suor e um sorriso satisfeito nos lábios. Dando mais um breve beijo em Sansa, Val se apressou em se vestir. 

_ Já vai? _ a rainha perguntou, se esparramando em seus lençóis. 

_ Eu preciso. _ ela mentiu, rapidamente colocando seu cabelo em uma trança. Sua atenção se voltou a Jon e ela se aproximou para beijar carinhosamente seus lábios e enxugar o suor de sua testa com as mãos. _ Vejo você depois. 

Jon concordou com um sorriso confuso. 

Quando ela saiu da tenda de Sansa, a música e o barulho estavam mais baixos, a lua estava alta e algumas pessoas já estavam dormindo. Desfazendo o nó da entrada da sua tenda, Val descansou as botas, tirou os casacos pesados e tomou um gole de água congelada que tinham guardada em jarras antes de se deitar. 

Os pensamentos da noite invadiam sua mente toda hora que ela tentava pegar no sono, tudo que ela conseguia fazer era sorrir de lado. Era confuso, mas não conseguia se arrepender, e aos poucos, com os sonhos invadidos pelo gemido de Sansa ou pelas mãos fortes de Jon no seu quadril, ela conseguiu dormir. 

De manhã cedo quando acordou, toda a guarnição da rainha já estavam prontos para ir, o acampamento desfeito e a montaria alimentada. 

Tormund liderou as felicitações de bom retorno, oferecendo hospitalidade para uma próxima visita a S ansa, que com toda sua educação polida, sorria e agradecia, já montada em sua montaria. 

Val se aproximou, ficando ao lado de Jon. 

A rainha olhou em sua direção e ofereceu uma cortesia, Val balançou a cabeça e ofereceu um sorriso de lado, Jon levantou a mão se despedindo. Naquela noite quando foram se deitar, Jon a abraçou, fazendo carinho em sua cabeça. 

_ Agora nós temos o resto da vida, hm? _ ela disse baixinho, com os olhos fechados, apenas focada no cafuné. 

_ Aye. _ ele concordou depositando um beijo no topo de sua cabeça. 

Sansa não retornou ao verdadeiro norte por quase cinco anos, e quando finalmente voltou, ficou encantada ao ver que Jon e Val seguravam nas mãos de um garotinho de cabelos escuros e olhos cinzas que a fitava com curiosidade. 


End file.
